Match Me
by Soldier's Girl 27
Summary: My piercing blue orbs. My welcoming smile. My intriguing innocence. That's all it took for them to fall for me. But I don't love them. I don't love anyone. You think you're different? Fine, then go ahead. Match me.
1. Chapter 1

Match Me

My piercing blue orbs. My welcoming smile. My intriguing innocence. That's all it took for them to fall for me. They were all the same. They just wanted one thing. For me to love them. But I don't love anyone. I know there's something wrong with me. I shouldn't feel this way. But I do and that's why I do what I do. My piercing blue orbs. My welcoming smile. My intriguing innocence. That's also all it took for me to break their hearts. Everyone but him.

I feel like I'm in the same old cliché romance movie. Until I met him. Cut. I shouldn't feel this way. He wanted to ditch. I agreed hungrily as I followed his long legs out of the building. We grabbed some coffee and started talking. His perfect lips curved into his signature smirk. He smirked a lot. Two Hours. That's all it took for me to fall for him. I knew what I had to do. His green eyes really tore me up. But I wouldn't let them fool me.

The truth was that he scared the hell out of me. It felt like he knew my plan. He was so unaware to what was going to hit him. He leaned in to kiss me. Cut. I should've pulled away. But what's the fun in that? I kissed him back weakly. But he kissed me again with such power that I got so lost in the feeling. I want to rewind to the moment where we first met. So I could've at least warned him. But now he's infatuated. And I'm responsible.

I pulled away, making some lame excuse of having to be home. I turned back and smiled at him. He believed it. I knew that he would. They all did. I returned to my house with pictures of his happy face clogging my vision. I was mentally preparing myself for what I was going to do tomorrow. I had to make this good. The look on his face would make it worthwhile. It always did. I went to bed, anxious for the excitement that would unravel tomorrow.

He greeted me in the hallway. "Hey Clare!" he exclaimed applying his signature smirk to his sentence. I coldly walked past him. He followed me as he grabbed my arm and spun me around. "What's wrong?" "I thought we connected last night," he questioned. "Look, I'm not looking for a relationship," I started. "Last night was fun, but that's all it's going to be." "And why is that?" his voice was rough and jagged. "Because no one matches me." I said sarcastically. "You think you're different?" "Fine, then go ahead." "Match me."

**Hey Guys! Please Review and tell me what you think! Possibly another chapter? :) **


	2. Prove Me

Prove Me

He stood there with a smirk on his face. He leaned in close to my face and whispered, "I killed my girlfriend." And then he walked away. His inviting smirk. His dark green eyes. His mysterious personality. That's what drew me in. That's also what was going to break me. But I didn't know it yet. I should've suspected something when my heart started to skip a beat when I was around him. I was kidding myself to think that I didn't know what I was getting myself into.

My long legs followed him out of the building to his hearse. He looked at me with his dark green eyes. I jumped in the car and he smirked to himself as he turned the keys in the ignition. "Where are we going?" I questioned. "You'll see," he said as he fiddled with the radio. We arrived somewhere in the middle of nowhere. There were a lot of trees and a little lake with a dock. I stepped out of the car and walked up to the dock. I sat down and removed my shoes, dangling my feet in the water.

I wanted to know his story. I guess I was supposed to be afraid. But the fact that he was far more mysterious than I thought only drew me in more. But I was wrong to try to play with him like this. But he didn't believe it. He was going to wear me down and break me. Until he got what he wanted. Me. But I was ok with that. If he was going to play this game with me, this could be kind of fun.

Eli sat beside me. "It's beautiful," I said, admiring the gorgeous view. "Yeah, it really is," he whispered staring at me. I blushed and looked away. Cut. I should've ended this now. But something inside of me wanted to keep it going. He stood up on the dock, removing his shirt and jumped in the water. I sat on the dock and watched him. "Are you just going to sit there?" he questioned playfully. I started to remove my shirt as I he quickly pulled me by my feet into the water.

"Jerk!" I screamed as I splashed water in his face. We played around for a while and then got out of the water and sat on the dock. He pushed me back and laid his body on top of mine as he started to kiss me on the mouth. He trailed kisses down my neck, and I pushed him away. "This can't mean anything," I started. "Why not?" he questioned in disbelief. "It just can't," I said unconvincingly. "You know what I think?" he started. His green eyes burnt holes in my face. "I think you're scared. " "Scared that someone may actually like you, and you may actually like that someone back." "I'm not scared!" I screamed. "Then prove it!" he yelled back. I grabbed his neck and pulled him into a long, deep kiss.

**What do you think? Anyone up for another chapter? Please Review! :)**


	3. Love Me

Love Me

He dropped me off at my house and I looked back one last time. He was smirking. God I loved that smirk. I went to sleep smiling and woke up the next day excited to see him. I saw him in the hallway and leaned in for a kiss. He harshly pulled away, his face angrier than usual. "What's wrong?" I questioned. "Nothing." He stated simply and kept walking out of the building. I followed his long legs, not knowing where they were going to take me.

"What do you want?" he deadpanned. "I want you to talk to me and tell me why you're acting like such an ass." I deadpanned back. He went to Morty and I jumped in. He didn't say anything. He just drove. After about five minutes, he stopped the car. "What are we doing here?" I questioned. His green eyes turned to me. "This is where I killed my girlfriend." What?" I questioned in disbelief. His green eyes turned black. "This is where I fucking killed my girlfriend!" he screamed, getting out of the car.

I followed him as he started pacing the sidewalk. "What is wrong with you?" he yelled. "I'm a monster!" He kept screaming. "You're not a monster!" I screamed back. "You're not a goddamn monster." He sunk down into the pavement and started violently sobbing. I held him as he cried into my shoulder. This was the moment where I realized I was falling in love with him. Cut. I should've left when I had the chance. But now I care and there's no going back.

He brushed himself off and got back into Morty. He sat there and gripped the steering as his knuckles turned white. "Help me Clare." He whimpered. "I'm so messed up." "I don't know what to do." I whispered. "Love me." He cried. I pulled him into a deep kiss. My fingers were tugging on his dark strands of hair. He was cupping my face with a firm grip. It was almost like he was afraid I would fly away. I wasn't going anywhere.

We pulled away. He was smiling. He was changing me. But I don't think he knew it yet. And little did I know, he was changing me too. We skipped the rest of the day together. Whether we liked it or not, we needed each other, and there was nothing we could do about it. He dropped me off at my house. We kissed passionately, and I got out of the car. "Hey Clare." He screamed out the window. "Yeah?" I questioned curiously. "Can you do me a favor?" "Of course." I stated. "Love me!" he exclaimed as I ran up to the window and kissed him.

**Hey Guys! Please Review and tell me what you think. Anyone up for Chapter 3? :)**


	4. Choose Me

Choose Me

We walk into the school building hand in hand. It was obvious that we were a couple now. Whatever that's supposed to mean anyway. It felt good. Meeting someone that was as messed up as I was. I didn't want to mess things up. Because I wasn't sure how long he would stick around. After he found out what I was really like. I'm going to try to enjoy this. Before it all comes crashing down.

Marisol, the new cheerleader flashes him her perky, white smile. My blood bubbles inside of me. He smiles back. I look at him and he just smirks. He's trying to mess with me. I storm into English class and crash into my seat. He sits in front of me and turns around with apologetic eyes. "I was just messing with you, Blue Eyes." He stated sarcastically. "Well, it's not funny." I whined. "Aww, you're so cute when you pout." He teased as he kissed me sweetly on my lips.

We got out of English and headed to the Dot for lunch. A swarm of girls from the Drama Club came over and started flirting with Eli in front of me. I walked away angrily as I reached for the door and climbed in Morty. Eli followed me and sat in his car. "What's wrong?" He questioned worriedly. "Those girls were all over you and you didn't seem to mind." I growled. "I know who my girlfriend is, so you don't have to remind me every five seconds." He deadpanned back. "Well, who is it then?" I screamed. "I don't know, why don't you fucking remind me again." He yelled. I grabbed my bag and slammed the door behind me. "Clare, I didn't that." He started.

I walked to the Dot and saw Eli having lunch with that same cheerleader that was flirting with him earlier today. I watched him and his eyes followed my gaze. "Clare, wait." He screamed as he set money on the table and ran out the restraunt. "Please let me explain." He said looking at me with his green eyes. "You have two minutes." I said looking at my watch. "I just had lunch with her to tell her that I didn't like her and that I was with you." He stated hopefully. "Sure you were." I spat as I began walking to his car. "I try to make you happy, but nothing works." "What do you want from me?" He bellowed as we both reached for the back door of Morty.

"I want you to choose me." I cried as I began sobbing into my hands. He came over and wrapped his arms around me. I pushed him away weakly and he held onto me tighter. I cried into his shoulder as he soothed me with his reassuring voice. "My ex cheated on me and it broke my heart." I started. "I don't want that to happen again." "Tell me that everything is going to be okay." I cried. He stroked my cheek as he planted a light kiss on the top of my head. "I choose you." He whispered as we both fell off into a comfortable sleep.

**Hey Guys!.. Please Review and tell me what you think!..Did you see the new Degrassi on Friday? Poor crazy Eli!..Even when he's a physco, he's cute :) Anyone up for another chapter?**


	5. Play Me

Play Me

I woke up from the sleep and gently unwrapped Eli's arm from around me, trying not to wake him up. "Oh no you don't!" He screams as he grabs me and pulls me back to bed with him. "Eli, you scared me!" I shriek. But I don't mind because I like the feeling. The feeling of being close to him. I melt into his arms. "Eli, what would you do if I died?" I questioned cautiously. "I'd be really upset for a really long time; I'd probably never get over it." He stated truthfully. "Why?" "I was just wondering, I've been thinking about it a lot." I said. "Is everything okay?" He asked worriedly. "Everything is fine." I reassured.

"Okay, but if there was something go on you would tell me right?" He asked. "Yes dad." I teased. "I don't know Clare; I just worry about you sometimes." He started. "I know Eli, but I promise that everything is okay." He kissed me. "Worry wart." I whispered as I felt him smirk up against my skin. I smiled and we fell back into a sleep together. He scared me. I was feeling really strong feelings for him. And I wasn't sure if my heart was supposed to beat this fast. But it was exhilarating. Being with him I mean. He made me forget. I wanted to forget.

I liked being his world as much as I liked being a part of it. I don't know how bad it will hurt me to say this. But maybe, just maybe I wanted him to be my world too. And now we sit here, playing the game we play so well. And it looks like I'm not the only one playing it. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought that I was the game. From the looks of it, it looked like he was playing me. But I didn't mind. Not one bit. As long as I was being played by him.

I couldn't go back to sleep, so I climbed out of bed to watch some TV in his living room. I made it out of the bed successfully and comfortably lounged in the comfy chair. I sat there for a while thinking as the noise from the TV became background noise to my thoughts. Maybe I was falling in love. Cut. There's no cutting anymore. I'm in too deep and there's no point of cutting this out. This is real. Hardcore, uncensored love. As good as it felt to say those words; it was also confusing to me. I was so new to this whole love thing.

Footsteps lingered out of the bedroom and I watched as Eli gently approached me. "Eli?" I questioned. He sat down next to me. "Yes your majesty." He smirked. "Do you love me?" I asked seriously. "Of course I do." He stated. "Okay." I responded back weakly. "I knew something was wrong, what is it?" He asked concerned. "I'm just afraid Eli." I started. "I didn't think I would fall so madly in love with you." I stated. "At first, this was all a game to me, but I realized what an amazing person you are." I said. "A game?" He yelled angrily in disbelief. "I can't believe you." He screamed. "Eli, let me explain." I pled. "Just leave." He growled. I grabbed my purse and stood there outside the door, staring at the smoky colored wood. He played me. Just like I played him.

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while.. Please review and tell me what you think! Anyone want to see what happens to Eli and Clare's relationship? :)**


End file.
